


a jersey no. 3

by matsinko



Series: shiratorizawa shenanigans [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Embarrassing Situations, M/M, save shirabu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsinko/pseuds/matsinko
Summary: Shirabu is a good guy. So he doesn’t really get what godly creature he pissed off to get himself into a situation like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](http://tawpie.tumblr.com/post/128277684336/wearing-your-stupid-boyfriends-jersey) art

Shirabu is a good guy. Okay, maybe he’s a  _decent_  guy, not  _entirely_  all good and sparkle he dare say. He’s hardworking, respectful, maybe a bit too hot-headed for the ‘good person’ category but he deals, he is content. He is capable of recomposing himself quickly, hiding whatever snarky comment he wants to make behind thinly pressed lips.

So he doesn’t really get what godly creature he pissed off to get  _this_  in return. Is it because of that one time when he threw a kid’s pencils out of the window in middle school and it cried? Well, the boy was an asshole and a bully, Shirabu did what he had to do. Maybe it is because his constant bickering with Goshiki, but, well, the kid needs to improve nonetheless, if he wants to follow the whole big ace dream he shouts about all day.

It’s Tendou who notices first and dear god does he ever keep his mouth shut? He raises an eyebrow at first, a smug expression on his face (that Shirabu will gladly smack off if he had the chance) as he eyes him. Gooddamit, why didn’t Shirabu notice  _this_  earlier? Why didn’t he notice before he went out of the changing room? 

It’s his stupid boyfriend’s fault. No one else in the world can be blamed for this, but Semi, Shirabu reasons. 

Tendou doesn’t leave at that, of  _fucking_  course. He whistles, which successfully attracts the attention of everyone in the gym and says, “You guys couldn’t wait until after practice?” 

Fucking Tendou with his weird as heck “I notice everything” personality.

Shirabu furrows his eyebrows, thinks very hard, replays every single moment in his life that lead him here, standing in front of a smug Tendou and a very curious Shiratorizawa ensemble. He comes with  _nothing_.

Then, he turns to where Semi is standing (he looks like he doesn’t have a fucking care in the world as if they didn’t just-- _nevermind_ ) and then it  _hits_  him, like a goddamn truck, because how the fuck does one not notice how incredibly tight is Shirabu’s jersey top on Semi.

Fuckfuck _fuck_.

He looks down at himself and sees it, the stupid number 3 jersey of his stupid boyfriend mocking him.

He can feel blood rushing to his face, all hot and annoying and he knows, he knows he’s blushing with his whole damn body judging by how warm and queasy he gets.

This wasn’t supposed to be the way they tell their team, this wasn’t-

Semi laughs, hight and pearly and so damn beautiful--no, scratch that--not beautiful,  _annoying_. Why is he even laughing?

“I’m sorry,” he manages in between hiccups, “you’re just--adorable when you blush.”

Well, if shit couldn't get any worse.

Shirabu is torn between wanting to die and taking the goddamn compliment because it’s not very often that Semi sounds so painfully sincere. Jesus, why does his boyfriend need to be so gorgeous. Couldn’t he be less.. of  _that_.

Tendou joins in, snorting, “Don’t you worry, Kenjirou-kun, it’s not like we didn’t know.” He rises his shoulders and sighs exaggeratedly, “I mean, you have to be  _blind_  not to notice.”

“We are all happy for you two,” Oohira reassures. 

Kawanishi gives him the most emotionless thumbs up Shirabu has ever seen.

Goshiki looks more embarrassed than Shirabu himself and promptly avoids looking at him, taking a liking to the nearby spot of dirt on the floor instead. 

Ushijima gives them  _a look_ , like  _why the hell is practice held off for this_  kind of look, or more like  _all i wanted was to play volleyball_  kind of look, or  _why is my team like that_ \--

Okay, Shirabu needs to  _stop thinking_  and start collecting himself.

“How about you two,” Ushijima starts and points towards both of them, “change so we can continue with practice.”

“Yes!” Shirabu chirps, embarrassed, as they both head towards the locker room.

They reemerge not 1, but 12 royal minutes later to a head shake and a sigh from Ushijima, one very embarrassed Goshiki and lots and lots of snickering

God _dammit_.

**Author's Note:**

> ([my tumblr](http://matsinko.tumblr.com))


End file.
